Lost
by Orton
Summary: [BJ story] AU story showing a different meeting of the pair. Full summary inside.


**Authors Note: This challenge was set by a community via Livejournal.**

**Acknowledgements: Thank you to Carmina for the challenge and also for CJ for proof reading.**

The Challenge

_Justin's older sister Molly is a single mother of one year old twins  
(boy and girl) when she dies in a car accident. Their parents are  
like in canon and although he's in touch with his mother, he hadn't  
seen his father again since he left home until her sister's funeral.  
When Justin is left their custody he's 26 and starting at his first  
serious job. He wanted to travel to Europe and try to become an  
artist but his new responsibility and the need of money makes him  
accept a job. Nine years later he's at the head of the art department  
in an advertising company._

Brian's life is like in canon (including his non relationship  
policy.) He got promoted and became partner at his advertising  
company. He meets Justin when he's 38 (and Gus is 9) because they buy  
the company where Justin works. Justin could be afraid of losing his  
job and has to prove that they shouldn't fire him.

Justin has always wanted to be in a relationship but between raising  
his children and his job, he's never been able to have a serious one.  
He's dated some men but they always left soon after finding out that  
he had a family... therefore, he no longer thinks about it... when he  
wants to have sex, he takes his children to ("aunt") Daphne's or she  
goes to his home for a while, so that he can find a trick for the  
night. Of course, Justin has told his children about his sexuality  
and I guess they could have met some of his failed dates. Maybe  
they've seen Justin disappointed and they'd like that Justin had  
boyfriend.

How B/J start their relationship is up to the writer... maybe they  
become friends and Justin doesn't want more at first 'cause Brian is  
his boss but he can't help it; and later both could try to deny that  
they feel something else...  


**Additional Notes: This story is very AU if that isn't your cup of tea you wouldn't want to read this. I will try to remain as truthful as to the characters as I can be. However all past series will have no setting in this fiction.**

**Chapter 1**

Justin was barely in the door when the phone started to ring. Holding two bags of groceries, he fought with his door that, today of all days, decided to stay jammed. "For God sake." Justin cursed his door and pushed through, resulting in dropping all his groceries. "Great, just great". Ignoring the mess on the ground, Justin made his way to the annoying phone.

"This better be good." Growled Justin into the receiver.

"Justin." Said Jennifer.

"Mom?" Inquired Justin a little too stupidly.

"Yes, honey, it's me." Jennifer's voice sounded quiet, distant, and somewhat tired.

"Is everything okay?" Even though Justin and his mother stayed in contact, their weekly phone calls were that; weekly. She never called him other than the time they set for their "weekly catch-ups."

Sucking in a deep breath, Jennifer said. "Molly was in an accident."

Justin gripped the phone tighter and his breathing hitched. "Is… is she okay?"

On the other end, Jennifer closed her eyes and let silent tears run down her face. "No, honey, she didn't…"

Justin dropped the phone, letting the metal bang off the laminate flooring. He sank onto the ground. Sitting in complete darkness… in shock.

Two Days Later

After the shock off losing his older sister had sunk in, Justin had called his mother back to ask when the funeral was, and how Molly died… exactly. He learned that a drunk driver had fallen asleep at the wheel. The police had said that Molly had tried to turn the other way, but she wasn't fast enough. The truck slammed into her side first. The man that killed his sister was sent to jail, but Justin didn't feel anything. He hadn't cried… not yet.

Now, Justin had made his way back to his hometown, Pittsburgh. After moving to New York to get an education and a job, being back in the place caused him pain, but also happiness which made him feel dizzy. He didn't bother going to the house that his parents kept. Why would he go back to the house that caused him to leave in his early teens?

Instead, he made his way to where the funeral was being held. It was a private gravesite. Only the best money could afford for their accommodation of the dead, and for once Justin agreed with his father. Molly deserved to be put to rest in a beautiful place.

The graveyard was very beautiful. The grass was perfectly manicured and shone in the morning sun. Roses and tulips graced the garden. Molly's body was going under a large weeping willow, its strong branches covering her soon to be gravestone. A small pond was a few metres in front of her, lilies gracing the water.

Justin stood watching the family from afar. He did not approach yet. He wanted to say good-bye to his sister in private. He heard the priest. He watched his parents cry. He looked at his young niece and nephew; only one and already they had lost their mother. For the first time since hearing about his sister's death… he cried.

The ceremony ended and Justin hid behind a tree, watching his aunts and uncles wipe their tears. He watched Molly's dead body being lowered into the six feet deep ground; all that would surround her now would be darkness. The men returned with her gravestone, and hammered and pushed it in. They then decorated the site with her favourite flowers; roses.

After waiting an hour, Justin came out of hiding and approached his sister's grave. He let his hands wander over the roses. He was glad that his mother remembered that red roses were her favourite. Letting his eyes fall down, he read the inscription.

Molly Annabelle Taylor Joseph   
Beloved Mother and Wife  
Beloved Daughter  
Beloved Sister

Justin stood shocked; he couldn't believe that his father had added that she had a brother… that Craig Taylor had another child.

"Did you think I wouldn't have said that she was your sister, Justin?" Justin spun around and came face to face with his father. It had been years since he had last seen him. Not since the day Craig kicked him out.

Thinking back, Justin could remember that conversation as if it had happened yesterday.

"No son of mine is gay." Roared Craig.

"Sorry to break it to you, Dad, but you do have a gay son." Justin replied.

"You better clean up your mess, Justin."

"My mess, Dad? Being gay is being in a mess?"

"You'll die of aids. You're sick." Craig insisted.

"I can't believe you. How could you say that to me?" Asked Justin.

"Because all gays are sick and end up dying of aids. If you want that, Justin, then get out because you won't be living under my roof.."

Returning his attention to the present, Justin faced his father. "Well the last conversation wasn't a happy one." Spat Justin.

Craig lowered his head. "I know. I want to make it up to you."

Justin stood shocked. "It took Molly's dying for you to accept me? How dare you." Exclaimed Justin.

Craig's eyes started to water. "I lost my baby girl. I don't wanna lose you, too."

"I am twenty-six, Dad. You lost me nine years ago. It's too late." Hissed Justin.

"Justin…" tried Craig.

"Don't bother, Dad. I'm here to say good-bye to the one person who loved me unconditionally. So excuse me." Justin turned around, mutely dismissing his father.

Sighing in defeat, Craig wiped his tears and headed to the wake.

Closing his eyes, Justin began his good-bye speech. "I love you, Molly. You deserved to live your life to the fullest. I guess you did in some ways. You have the most beautiful children in the world." Justin smiled thinking of his niece and nephew. "I promise that I'll do everything that I can for them." Wiping his tears, Justin concluded, "Rest in peace, Mollusk."

Justin walked away and headed towards his car. Before reaching the door, his mother and a man ran up to him.

"Justin." Jennifer gripped her last child in a bear hug. Hugging her back, Justin let Jennifer cling to him.

The man coughed to get Jennifer's attention.

Pulling away, Jennifer smiled sadly. "Justin, this is Joe Harold. He was Molly's lawyer. He came by with her will.

Justin nodded.

"Mr. Taylor, a few months ago, Molly came to me to add some new information to her will."

"Okay"

"She added on new information because she had just given birth to her twins. After losing her husband, there was a question of who would take care of her children if something were to happen to her."

"Right".

"Mr. Taylor, you are now the legal guardian of Louise Annabelle Taylor Joseph and Jamie Taylor Joseph.


End file.
